Remus Remembers
by lilyre
Summary: NONDH COMPLIANT! Takes place, kindof in OTP, but it is just Remus, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and some others looking at a scrapbook made by Lily Potter, and Remus a little Sirius telling them stories about it.oneshots, when i have time
1. Prologue

Okay… this is Remus/Sirius (Mostly Remus, hence the name)… this happens during the fifth book, they are at grimmauld place and… yeah… Oh this is the first time I am doing a story w/out livvyg editing… so bear w/ me… she might help me a little, like she actually did the first part of this chapter, with me changing a little, but the rest will be my writing; I for example will not used Sirius and Aghast in the same sentence I don't believe they belong together…

NON-DH COMPLIANT!

A few days aft

Sirius, Harry, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table looking at an old photo album Remus had let them look at. Ron and Ginny, who had taken to hanging out with them, were upstairs helping Mrs. Weasley with something or the other.

"Is that everyone in the original Order?" Harry asked pointing to a picture.

"Oh, no, Emma, Emmeline Vance, you know her, was volunteering at Mungos, so was your mom. Marlene McKinnon was taking the picture and…" Sirius answered. He stared into space for a while before saying, "Ellie Ogawa and Marc and Livvy Esquire weren't in the picture." Sirius stopped talking.

"Why not?" Harry inquired. But before Sirius could reply, Hermione piped up.

"Livvy Esquire? That was my aunt's name. She and her husband Marc died before I was born. I don't know how. I was named after her though, her full name is Hermione."

Sirius nodded and said, "When this picture was taken, Livvy was with Marc and Ellie on a mission for the Order. All I know is..."

Hermione interrupted again. "How could she be in the Order? No one else in my family was magic."

Sirius looked aghast. "Livvy most certainly was magic! She had the highest grades in all her classes, her and Lily always fighting for the top, but in the end she was valedictorian witch. Marc and Remus were tied for valedictorian wizard. Remus got in trouble a lot though, so he was kicked out of the running. (a/n: they can do that in wizarding schools, valedictorian is more of an overall top grades, top behavior, top ect.)" He said the last part with a grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"I did?" Remus called from the door as he walked in. "As I recall, it wasn't I that got in trouble, it was you who got me in trouble, Sirius. You and James."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, we did. Those were good times," he laughed under his breath.

"Marc deserved to be top wizard though," Remus reminisced. "He and Livvy. They were a perfect pair of geniuses." (Here Sirius muttered something that sounded like "or know-it-alls." Harry laughed. Remus just rolled his eyes.) "That's why I wasn't surprised at how well you did in my class, Hermione. You're just like your aunt. You look like her too." Hermione beamed, and Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to Sirius.

Sirius continued, "Livvy, Marc, and Ellie were on a mission for the order. Dumbledore wouldn't give us any details. All I know is no one has heard from anyone since they left for the mission."

"But enough of death, it is a depressing subject." Remus said.

"Wait, one more question, how in the world do you get Livvy out of Hermione?" Harry asked looking between Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. Hermione shrugged, but Remus and Sirius both chuckled a bit. Remus explained.

"Well, Livvy and your mom both spoke French to each other, rather often actually. And in their group of friends it was Hermione, Lily, Lizzy, Ellie, and Marly. Well, Hermione, decided she felt left out one day in second year, because all the girls names, or their nicknames in Lizzy and Marly's cases, ended with an –ly sound. So, she says so. And her and Lily, more her than Lily, come up with Livre, which means book in French, because she is such a bookworm, and they called her Livvy."

"You know I always missed why it was Livre… I knew her as Livvy for 8 years and never cared to find out" Sirius said nodding his head at his own stupidity.

"Go back to the beginning of the book Sirius. I haven't looked at this in forever. Lily would kill me if she knew that and were still alive." Remus said pushing the pages of the book back to the beginning.

"Why?" Harry looked appalled that Remus would say his mother would be a murderer.

"Because she spent so much time on these books. She made one for each of us: James, Sirius, me, **Peter**," he snarled that name, "Marc, Ellie, Marly, Lizzy, Livvy, Emma, Xeno, and Annie. That is 12 books, oh she made one for herself, 13 books."

Okay, the chapters will usually be longer than this… it is one memory per chapter… like I said mostly Remus telling the stories with little tidbits from Sirius… it doesn't really create a story…

Luv,

Lilyre

P.S. Reviewing is lovely even if u dislike it (as long as you don't tell me to stop writing)


	2. When there isnt choclate in the morning

Baking Cookies and Unhealthy Chocolate Obsessions

The picture on the first page was in black and white and not moving.

"Muggle?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, taken Harry's grandmum, in my kitchen. We lived on a farm we shared with the Evans' and we shared a large house." Remus said smiling at the picture. There were two little babies, both in diapers. One had curly hair in a ponytail, and a shirt that said "Green Eyed Lady." (a/n: that is a 60s or 70s song that always reminds me of Lily.) The other was just in a diaper. They were both covered in what looked like flour, butter, sugar, and all of those good things you use to make cookies. There was a bowl between the two, and less ingredients in it than there was on the two children or the surrounding kitchen floor. The children looked like two deer caught in headlights.

All four of them were chuckling at the cute picture.

"That's me," Remus pointed to the shirtless baby, "and that's your mom. We were making cookies."

Hermione snorted. "That isn't at all explained by the writing under it: You still can't make cookies, unless they include chocolate. Does someone have an obsession with chocolate that he has shared?"

"I'm not obsessed with it. I just enjoy it, just like any other normal person." Remus said in his defense. But most of it was unheard, because after Remus had said 'I'm not…" Sirius had burst into loud barklike laughter. "What is so funny, Sirius Black?"

"Well, that sentence has about the same amount of truth as Lily's: I will never like James Potter; and I am not in denial. And the result of that statement is sitting in front of us." Sirius choked out through his laughter gesturing towards Harry.

"Hey, I am not obsessed with chocolate."

"Yeah, well why don't you just tell Harry and Hermione, what happened when Lily and Ellie stole your chocolate box."

"Ehm… that doesn't need to be repeated." Remus said he was sitting in a dignified manner, but he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Please Remus." Harry smiled at him. As did Hermione, though her smile didn't quite look like a five year old at Christmas, as Harry did. But who could blame Harry, it was one of the first times anyone had talked about his mother. People usually talked about James, and Harry's inheritance of rule-breaking.

Remus sighed, "Only because I know most people don't talk about your mom that much. Okay…

"_Hey, people, where's my box, I need chocolate." Remus called out to his dormmates._

"_Beats me, I don't know how you lost it though, you always need chocolate." A deep voice called from the bathroom._

"_Shut up, James, and stop brushing your hair its not gunna do a thing."_

"_You shut it, I can do whatever I like. AND IT WILL DO SOMETHING!" _

"_In your dreams Prongs…" Sirius said sleepily from his bed._

"_No, Lils takes up all of his dreams." Frank said from another bed, and the occupants of the room started laughing. James came out of the bathroom and chucked a hair brush at Frank, who caught it with ease._

"_So, back to the problem at hand…no one's seen my chocolate box?" _

"_No Remus-" Peter started to say but was inturuppted by a knock at the door. "er.. yes?"_

"_Hey Remus, Can I have some chocolate?" It was a female voice and it was followed by the sound of two giggling girls._

"_Remus, I think I know where your chocolate box went..." Frank said, but Remus was two steps ahead of him. Remus burst through the door, where two petite girls where laughing. One had long red hair and very pale skin, and the other had was Asian with short black hair and bangs. Remus glowered at the girls, and the tried to run away, still laughing. But, Remus was to quick for them, he grabbed them both around their small waists, and picked them up, and threw them onto Frank's bed (who's bed was closest to the door). Frank quickly jumped out of his bed to avoid being hit by the girls. They fell in a jumble, and laghed even harder._

"_Give it backkkk!!!" Remus whined to them. He was met by laughter. He picked up Lily by her shoulders and looked in the snickering girls eyes. "Lily Renel Evans, you do not want to try me when I have not had chocolate in the morning." Lily grinned._

"_Does poor Remy want his chocy-walky back?" Lily said in baby talk. Remus raised his eyebrows in a threatening way. Lily just giggled and threw a box she had retrieved from the inside of her sweater at him. He dropped her and caught it. Then sat promptly on the floor, and started snacking on the chocolate. He looked like a two year old, sitting there stuffing his face. The rest of the room started laughing at him. He tried to glare at them, but the affect was ruined by the choclate on his lips, and his buldging cheeks. The resulting affect just made the 16 year old boys and girls laugh harder."_

… well maybe I am a tad bit obsessed with chocolate, to throw my girlfriend and best friend into a bed without anycare for their well being, but… er… I have nothing in my defense." Harry and Hermione laughed, at the thought of a 16 year old Remus sitting on the floor with chocolate all over his face. "Anyways, shall we go on?" Remus ask, apparently keen to get off the subject.

"Sure."

They turned the page.


	3. HAPPY DANCE FOR A BROTHER!

The next page was full of a collage of muggle pictures, all of Remus

The next page was full of a collage of muggle pictures, all of Remus. He was usually accompanied by Lily or girls that looked a lot like Remus.

"Those are my sisters." He said pointing at the girls, Just as Ginny and Ron walked into the room.

"FINALLY, mum let us go. What are you looking at?" Ron said walking into the room and sitting in front of Remus, Ginny sitting beside him with two cups of water.

"A scrapbook Harry's mum made for Remus." Hermione said. Then she turned towards Remus and asked amazed. "How many sisters do you have?"

"15," both Ginny and Ron choked on their water and everyone else looked amazed. "I have one brother though." Remus finished looking happy.

"16 siblings and I thought **I** had it bad." Ron shook his head amazed.

"What about me, at least you weren't a different gender Ronald." Ginny said annoyed. "Besides, at least you had a brother Remus." Remus chuckled. Sirius laughed loudly, which started Remus laughing really harder. The teens looked at them weirdly.

"Ehm," Remus said after he was through laughing. "My little bro was born my 8th year, I was the 7th child he was the 17th." Remus said smiling; he looked like he was chuckling at himself.

"Oh, and pray tell how did you react? I mean if I finally got a sister I would be ecstatic." Ginny said smiling to.

"Well…"

_Remus, Lily, Ellie, Livvy, and Marc were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. In walked the rest of the group the other marauders, Emma, Marly, Alice, and Frank. They sat down noisily, obviously not morning people. James sat down but in doing so knocked into the plate in front of him. It flipped and sprayed all over him, and Remus whom he was about to sit next to._

"_James!" Remus said jumping up. He was covered in eggs and his own orange juice which he had been tying to drink._

"_Sooooooooooorrry." James yawned, laying his head on the table were his plate had been. Remus was about to whack him over the head when an owl came in for him with the owl post. Remus just rolled his eyes at James and sat down with the letter. He opened it and read the first line, then jumped and started yelling happily dancing in a circle and singing._

"_J'ai frère. J'ai frère. J'ai frère!" Lily cracked a wide grin. And a few girls with dirty blond hair gasped then started laughing histarically at Remus' happy dancing. Most of the hall just stared at Remus. All weirdly including his friends. Remus Lupin was not a nut job. Professor McGonagall sighed. _

"_Mr. Lupin." She said harshly. He stopped everything (except grinning like a Cheshire cat) and looked at her. "Is that __**really **__necessary?"_

"_Absolutly Ma'am!" Remus said still grinning._

"_I FINALLY HAVE A BROTHER! Now it's 2 to 15." Remus yelled happily._

"_2 to 15 what?" one of the Ravenclaws called out. _

"_2 guys to 15 girls, well if you include the parents its 3 to 16, and if you include the Evans' its 4 to 19. But the numbers are more even now, and that's what matters." Remus looked a bit confused for a minuet then went back to smiling. The Lupin girls and Lily started laughing…_

"… yeah I was ecstatic Ginny." Remus grinned happily.


End file.
